


与你相逢悄无声息

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 来讲一个发生在千叶习志野的故事。厄~可能是个无聊的故事。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	与你相逢悄无声息

#1  
小孩子站在镜子面前，展开手臂，宽大的衣袖几乎要拖到地上。  
[像个笨蛋。]  
后面不知何时站了另一个的小男孩，作势要拍打小男孩的头。不过很幸运的是被他逃开了，他举起长袖摆出兴奋的模样。  
恶作剧并没有成功的男孩很生气，想要毒舌下，突然觉得嘴巴好干。他难过的捏着喉咙，不发一言。  
[怎么啦。]  
男孩柔柔的栗色头发蹭过脸颊，拼命的从长衣袖里伸出手臂。  
[别碰我啦。]

男孩忽然握住了他的手，开心的摇了摇，好像一辈子都不会放开了。  
[我们一起走吧。]

一起。

#2  
千叶的习志野，有一座著名的玫瑰园。  
开满鲜花的花园，只有火热却孤傲的红。仿佛天生便具有这份诱惑，无人能够抵抗。

每天都有人慕名而来，可是它的主人很少把玫瑰花卖出去，甚至不允许任何人打扰。  
娇艳的也长满刺的玫瑰在几乎安静的地方孤独的生长，然后凋谢。再重新被种植，日复一日。

如过去的每一个日子，进入花房的第一件事，山下把昨天收到的枯了还没捣碎的花用纸包起来，看起来送到附近的教堂请修女做干花似乎是不错的选择。他熟练得做完这一切，拿起放在左手边准备许久的花束，落寞的叹了口气，不知该摆在何处的视线。  
他一直沿着花园的长廊走，一直到尽头。是一块小小的石碑，上面嵌了一枚简单的银戒指，还刻着几个字母，  
[nishikido ryo ]  
他蹲下身，抚过深深的字迹，把花放在上面。合十字掌默默祈祷，轻轻地风吹过，不改变任何。

[老板，有客人！]  
可恶的手越，每次都要我来应付客人，请助手来不就是……算了，本来还想和小亮说一会话的。  
山下温柔的注视着墓碑，空气里的一切仿佛都能被这份纯真净化。  
处理完事情就来看你。

山下返回花园，渐渐听到理论的声音。手越已经招架不住了吗？下次再碰上这种情况，还需要自己出马，就把他辞了。山下这样计划着，直到他走近门口。手越感激似的看着他，“店长，就是他啊，一直说要买玫瑰。”  
“你现在去检查花。”山下尽量忍耐咬着嘴唇说到。手越所说的那位客人，就背对着自己。他好像睡着的样子。这点和锦户亮有相似的地方，以前去前辈家送花时，一不小心就要在车子里睡。弄得最后山下很不情愿的换到驾驶席，让小亮睡个够。  
“那个……不好意思，那个…客人，我们这里是不卖花的。”  
“连玫瑰…都不行吗？”  
那个人转过身来，山下的脑中瞬间一片空白。

…… ……呐，如果我再活一次，我们还是这样吗？  
别问我那么遥远的事情。

虽然这是绝对不可能发生的事情。

#3  
他拼命的往前跑。  
赤西在电话里说的不是很清楚，但一听到‘医院’‘车祸’这样的词语就足以惊心。  
那个人…不准出事。山下努力忘记雨打在眼前的冰冷，方向感不明了也没关系。身体里的血液如沸腾般慢慢膨胀在血管里，紧张所带动的颤抖戏虐的讽刺。  
现在支持着自己的，不过是正在跳动的心脏。

“那家伙还没来……”赤西往走廊出口处望了一眼，简直安静的吓死人。手术室这里同样没有声息，他的心好像被巨石压了下来。  
非常沉重的感觉。

[嘟—— ——]  
“不会吧……”赤西缓缓从长椅站起身，尽管不想去相信，但事实只允许被接受而不是被更改。他合上双手，毫无注意楼底的脚步声。  
熄灭的‘手术中’，医生从那扇白色的大门走出，满手的鲜血，眼镜上沾湿的汗水，这残忍的一幕幕任谁一辈子都忘不了。  
“嗯…很抱歉，还是没能把他救回来。”  
“呼吸机已经关掉了。”  
“死亡…时间是…”医生示意身边的助手翻看记录，“是……七点五十三分。”  
“我们很抱歉。“  
突然受了如此之大刺激的赤西依然保持着最后的冷静，礼节性的向离开的医生致意时，忽然看到了从刚开始就站在那里的山下。  
“你……都听见了？”  
“嗯。”

接下去两个人都没有说话，赤西陪山下坐在手术外的长椅上。小亮还躺在那里，但是他们不能进去。  
山下狠狠的握紧湿掉的电话，胡乱的摁着键盘，却不知道该打给谁。  
“那个家伙……就这么走了。”  
连再见都没说。

因为担心睡过头不能赶去打工，特意拜托小亮打电话叫醒自己。可是前一晚补过睡了一次，难得准时醒来。小亮的电话按时打来，想捉弄下毒舌的山下故意没有去接电话。  
或许是以为自己真的睡过头，急匆匆地赶来以至于把命都搭上去。  
很容易把责任往自己身上揽的山下，不禁这么想到。  
[是我害了亮。]

身边是毫不知情的赤西，完全被罪孽感笼罩的山下蜷缩着身子，在安静无比的长廊里默默哭泣。

#4  
后来就有了那座玫瑰园，至于为什么只种玫瑰，山下说不清楚。  
长满刺的茎……可以算一个理由吧。

……哪门子的变态理由，你啊。(头上被敲了N下，很痛也很温暖。)  
说好不毒舌人家的……

假象着这样的无意义对话，山下站在墓前。  
[呐，你知道我喜欢你吗？]

[喜欢得快要死掉了。]

#5  
还是要回到现实。

看到回过头的是锦户亮，山下真的不知道要做怎样的表情。  
“亮……”  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”亮惊讶的向后退了几步。  
“你是锦户亮？”  
“嗯。”

山下偷偷往背后重重的掐了自己，想念的太厉害已经分不清楚梦境和真实了吗？  
剧烈的疼痛让他重新正视眼前的人。

虽然觉得问题有些私人化，趁他收零钱，山下忍不住问道，“花是送给谁的？”  
“她的。”  
山下倒没有失落自顾自整理花架，毫无意识到情况的亮接了响起的电话。  
“诶……”  
花束从他的手中缓缓掉落，火红的玫瑰花瓣散了一地。  
“怎么了……”

零点三秒以后，山下看着亮合上电话，用近似于哭腔的语调，说，  
“我……被甩了。”

#6  
不仅把花卖给他，连亮蹭着要在这里打工借宿在常人看来死皮赖脸的事也答应了。

在模糊的越洋电话里听完山下连续将近两小时的叙述中，赤西笑他爱得太执着，就和自己一样。手中仔细翻动相片架，玻璃下闪动一张双人照，两个年轻人在自由女神像下的唯一合影。  
“你就那么相信他是亮？”  
“真的。”  
山下开始说和亮同住的事情。

如果说坐姿，语气这些都可以模仿，处于睡眠的姿态是绝对不可能模仿。即使孪生的兄弟都要微弱的差别，坚信这点的山下一直偷偷注视着亮……  
隐隐约约感到对方怪异的眼神，可是也无可奈何。亮拉了灯，合上被子。

然后山下看到熟睡的亮转过身，张开两手。  
那不是……  
是亮睡觉的时候最喜欢的动作。

“不过…老实说我真的觉得是亮回来了。”  
“他从来就没有离开。”  
另一头的赤西不知道怎样把话接下去。

#7  
最近山下常做好梦。

以前仁还陪着他的时候总说他在梦里哭，呜咽一会自己把眼泪擦干接着睡，这副样子就足以叫人担心，去美国一天前赤西说你没有我要怎么办，山下托着腮发呆回答说有玫瑰园他绝对不会孤单，不怎么放心的赤西就这样去了LA。  
山下也以为自己会撑不下去，必死的决心都有了。  
很奇迹的是，走到了现在。  
过去是会梦到小亮放开手自顾自离开，即使不断的追却无论如何无法追及，差距每每拉大，视线里全是小亮那件万年不换的tshirt。上面有因为漂洗过度而发黄的衣角边小亮很爱惜很矫情拂过说它们见证我的成长哦哦哦，当时熨烫时不小心烫出的皱褶小亮揉过自己的头说没关系没关系，柔软剂的松香味每次小亮都会打喷嚏还不知情的说一定有人说他坏话……  
近在眼前，然而抓不住，山下一下绝望的醒来，发现是梦愈加悲伤。  
但其实，那样的悲伤只是一种回忆所带来的短暂难过，谁都不曾注意就会随着时间飘然而去。原本鲜明的样子终有一天泛黄破碎不堪。  
不要说永远，或许这就是惟一的意义。

不过山下突然梦见小亮不跑了，还会向自己伸出手。  
(回来了回来了。)  
开心的像个傻瓜。  
睁开眼睛，身体动弹不得。才发现是亮张开的手臂砸在自己胸空上，力道不重但是胸肌几年没练全软了下来所以疼得要命。  
山下试图掰开他的手，反抗无效。  
“睡得好熟啊……”  
嘴上念着麻烦，心里面感动的不得了。山下‘艰难’的靠近亮，连呼吸都扑在侧脸颊上，山下忍住想亲上去的冲动。身边的人是锦户亮但不是小亮，不是可以忍受自己种种不良习惯的小亮。如果这么直接吻了，说不定明天亮就跑掉了。想好好珍惜的愿望不就无法实现了？  
看着亮几近发呆的山下突然想起一件严重的事，  
怎么会和亮睡在一起呢？

#8  
在山下的店里打工一星期后，手越建议一起吃顿饭。  
三个人就迎着风去山下的家。

事实上根本没什么所谓的“客人”会来玫瑰园，山下取笑说他的面相太凶，客人都不敢进来。亮想反驳什么，看到山下眼中的专注不禁失语。  
“别那么看着我啊。”山下抱过一簇玫瑰，瞥见亮的眼神。  
“厄，对不起。”  
“陪我去送花吧。”  
山下口中的送花是指给“前辈”的。前辈自然也有很多，出门左拐的一家pub是近藤前辈开的，每个月大约需要去2次；往49街的方向是host club听说连新宿的名店都敌不过半个月营业额。客人多时店里的夜王SAMA偶尔会拉着山下叫他帮忙但是山下每次都很有礼貌的拒绝，SAMA只能叫长濑来。  
说到长濑，就是一直和稻子叔叔一起向山下蹭饭的天然大叔，小道传闻他要继承黑道家业，现在MS是暴走族？！

“亮？睡着了？”回车后山下碰碰亮的头，发现在十个小时之内都不可能叫醒的程度。山下花了点力气把亮抱到副驾驶座上，不想亮竟然也反抱住自己。  
什么情况？  
山下低下头，小心翼翼的亲了亮的额头。  
(不记得我也没关系呢。)  
小小的吻之后山下想自己大概会被上帝嫉妒吧，开车时想入非非。弄坏路标不说，一路上差点被撞倒的大叔大伯阿姨大婶不可计数。  
山下觉得这已经是去往天堂的路吧。

“老板，酒。”  
手越一脸无辜的看着妄想过度的山下，视线向下移动。两人同时哇的惊叫起来，啤酒花沾满了整张桌子。  
“唯一一瓶啤酒就被浪费了啊。。。”  
一旁默不作声的亮快手丢过纸巾，“先搞定自己再说。”  
三人没在意厨房的杂煮兹拉兹拉的沸腾，几坪大的公寓混乱但是充满生气。  
“我再去买酒吧。”手越边说边套上鞋子，噌的跑到附近的自动贩售机前买了罐装酒。

“老板你刚才在想什么？”手越夹了块肉，不幸的是亮拦路抢断。“肉。。。”  
“厄……没什么大不了的事。”  
“呆子。”亮吐槽了句。  
“你”

喝了几杯后三个人全部不胜酒力醉倒在地，唯一意识依稀尚存的手越帮山下铺了卧具后直接回家。  
半夜一半因为梦醒一半想解手的山下察觉亮睡在身边起初确实惊讶，慢慢记得先前醉倒的事情便不怎么惊恐了。  
他能感觉到亮的存在，啤酒短暂的麻醉效力也随之失效。  
起身的刹那，亮翻身于是很自然地环住他的脚。  
“死小亮！让我去‘解决’下！”  
扯不开亮的山下大叫，不知不觉的喊出了那个熟悉的名字。

#9  
轻一点，再轻一点？

“亮，你去哪里？”  
亮自以为蹑手蹑脚没被山下注意到，结果还是失败了。  
亮知道山下有事瞒着他。  
好的事坏的事。  
难以概括。

“你站住。我跟你说过很多次了，不要擅自去走廊尽头。” 不用说去，连远远的望着都要生气。  
“厄？……别…我只是……想去看花而已。”  
白烂的借口，山下走过去。  
“前院的玫瑰已经足够多你看了，后面的全交给手越好了。”山下顿了下，隐忍般的笑浮上脸。  
“可是……”  
“嗯？”  
“没、没什么。”  
亮抬起头，两人的视线正好交在一起。亮不自觉地向后退了几步，山下不说话只是看着他时，柔和的视线仿佛贯穿了胸膛，揉碎在空气里。  
是那样的熟悉而眷恋。  
“对不起。”亮开口道，擦肩走过山下身边。  
‘BAKA道什么歉’，山下很想这么大声说但最终因害羞难以开口。

但仅仅是望着亮的背影，内心就充满感激。

#10  
“你打算瞒亮多久？”赤西干净的声音和无声的尘埃夹杂一起发出回声，“你……从来就说不了慌。”  
“那我要怎麽和他说？”  
“把事实全部告诉亮啊。”赤西似乎挠了挠头，不太费劲的给出答案。  
“诶？”  
事实是四年前恋人由于车祸死亡自己一蹶不振开了玫瑰园继续绝望的生活不想有一天恋人死而复生重新来到自己身边。  
以上为简单概括。  
“然后？”  
“然后问他能不能重新开始。”  
“不是很唐突么。”山下软软的问道。  
“可是…山下你，不是一直一直都爱着亮么。”  
你一直一直都爱着他。  
这句话在山下的心里有很重要的位置，同样有相同的伤痕。因为那样的相爱，以至于后来发生了不幸的事情。山下不知是否该庆幸和亮相处的日子，又是否拥有资格。  
“我…喜欢的是那个亮啊。”  
赤西调响了电话音量，另一端的语气泛出泪水的味道。  
“亮又到你身边了不是么？”

即使忘记过去的一切，最后选择回到了你的身边。

#11  
有没有人想知道后来那两个小孩子怎么样了呢？

他们奔跑。

会毒舌的男孩一直跟着栗色头发的小男孩，牢牢牵着彼此的手。  
结果栗色头发的男孩实在没力气了，脚步越来越慢。  
小毒舌察觉到了，他没再对男孩毒舌。  
他对他说，[我…不能再跑了。]  
[可我不能丢下你。]  
[……]  
[真拿你没办法。]小毒舌像是想通什么似的，松松肩膀，嘴角是他邪气的笑。  
[嗯？]栗色发男孩只能眼睁睁看着他向自己走来，无防备的被他抱起，背在后肩。  
[你……]  
男孩哈哈大笑装作轻松自然的样子，却不回头看他。  
[你没事吧？]  
男孩摇摇头，过了许久才开口，  
[没事！这样的话我们就能继续走。]  
哪怕再慢的步子，我们都要永永远远的走下去。

永远。

#12  
因为近期是玫瑰交替的时节，摘完枯萎的花后，还要重新种下新的花种。  
尽管有亮的帮忙，人手不足的紧张状况依然让山下有些难以应付。不过幸好一切都还在控制之中，早春悄然来临，天气却不怎么多变，这让山下心中暗暗庆幸。

每天早上开园前，亮陪着山下捣枯花。说实话，两个大男人着实叫人想不通。  
当正面看到山下时，亮总忍不住想问那个关于走廊尽头的问题。一旦看着山下的眼睛，又不想问了。  
好像自己本该知道答案所在，只是不小心遗忘了。  
默不作声的两人撵着碎花，各有所思。

那一天夜王SAMA不知因为何故亲自到玫瑰园来(直至现在锦户亮还是不知道是为什么)，似乎是来找山下喝酒的。山下喝不过五杯便醉意阑珊，亮好不容易劝走了SAMA，轻轻搂起山下的腰，让他睡在沙发上。此刻他的脑海中有一个念头，  
——去玫瑰园的走廊。

他一直奔跑，哪怕不知道尽头。

亮从未想到这一条走廊是何其漫长，待在园里快有段日子了，对这个秘密之处完全没有料及。  
比园内任何一处都要多的玫瑰，一朵一朵盛放。向人们炫耀自己美丽却短暂的生命，山下曾经详细对亮说过玫瑰的花期。  
[花茎上刺越多便越美丽，相对的花期亦短暂。]  
[……最长的不过七天。最短的是两天……]  
那么人们到底为什么喜欢这样易逝的事物呢。

亮无暇思考，他快能看到尽头。渐渐清晰的视线中，一块深色的石碑描绘形状。  
这是……  
亮走到石碑前，拂袖擦去灰尘。  
[nishikido ryo  
1984—2004]  
“这是……给谁的？”  
亮几乎是呆住了，他不敢相信自己的眼睛。如同天大的玩笑，没有可信度的谎言。  
可那些经过仔细雕琢的文字，确确实实刻得是自己的名字，连出生年份也……  
“我……是已经死去的人么？”  
他摊开双手，只注视着。  
忽然亮注意到碑上嵌着一枚戒指，和山下戴的那枚，是同一款。  
“难道山下和……”

“亮，怎么是你？”  
山下带着醉意的语调毫无征兆的在耳畔响起，亮不知该如何是好。  
“你果然……还是来这里了。”  
随着山下苦笑，亮蹙起眉，不解其意。

“你想知道关于这个玫瑰园的故事吗？”

听完山下的叙述，将近凌晨。子夜的气息继续蔓延，地平线边缘泛出耀眼的光芒。  
不确定山下是否清醒着，亮帮他披上外衣后，开始整理脑中的讯息。  
毫无陌生感，  
雷同真切的经历过山下所说的那些琐碎小事，它们不过是从记忆中不明就里被删去而已。  
又为何在意。  
再重活一遍罢。

亮望着熟睡的山下，嘴角弯起。

(一年后。。。)  
“这些要到什么时候才能开花？”亮问身边的山下。  
“新种的？”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
亮等了好久山下都没有回音，转过身去居然睡着了。  
“是要我自己发现么。”  
亮背起山下，步子缓而沉重。  
却心甘情愿。

揭开暖帐一瞬时，亮发现所有的玫瑰盛开了，不遗余力。  
一旁的山下故意凑近说，“春天也来了哦。”  
是如此无声无息。

“呆子。”  
“你说谁！”  
山下没再多话，拉起亮的手开始奔跑。他们的人生便是在奔跑中开始的，无论是多么漫长的岁月或距离间隔，至少手心还留存彼此的证明。

约定吧。

两个人一起去，

心脏最温暖的地方。

END  
2008-2-4

FT：无法解释的事情依然无法解释，在这文里我的想法是：爱并不需要每分每秒去表达，不说出口也算上一种。所以pp最后还是重新爱上了66  
虽然最后贯彻的不是很好，苍白的故事啊~(对6Q没有实感。)


End file.
